1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer hitch assemblies in general, and more specifically to a safety chain assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of safety couplings to back-up a trailer attachment is good common sense and is well-known to those schooled in the related art. These trailer attachments can be for farm implements, towing vehicles and ball hitch-and-tongue arrangements. These safety couplings also have a variety of designs and arrangements and vary in their degree of strength and effectiveness.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,447,539 issued to Fultz outlines the use of an improved coupling for tractors that will utilize a harrow or other farm implement. The improved coupling has the advantage of being simpler, less expensive and more convenient for usage then couplings known at the time of this invention. A member or chain is provided and is engaged with a pulley or kindred member anchored to the farm implement. A safety device to back-up the coupling is not defined as part of this coupling device.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,732,989 issued to Scrabeck also outlines the use of an improved coupling for tractors. The coupling utilizes wheels on the coupling device in addition to some horizontal bracing members, with yokes being extended from the bracing members. A safety device to back-up the coupling is not provided as part of this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,078 issued to Brehm outlines the use of a vehicle towing device that can be quickly and easily attached to a vehicle. This vehicle towing device utilizes a ring and chain strand design that also incorporates springs for shock absorption. The device is less bulky and easier to handle then other vehicle towing devices which were used in the related art at the time of this invention. No safety device to back-up the towing device is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,107 issued to Miller et al. outlines the use of an auxiliary coupling for preventing a trailer vehicle from breaking away from a towing vehicle in the event the main coupling becomes inadvertently disconnected. The auxiliary coupling serves as a safety device that does not interfere with the normal operation of the main coupling. This safety device has relatively few parts and may also be easily manipulated into a locked or unlocked position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,407 issued to Paddock also outlines the use of a safety chain designed for trailers utilizing a ball trailer hitch. The safety chain has a central ring that serves as a center of the device receiving each of 4 ends of a chaining arrangement that is situated underneath the main coupling that prevents the tongue of the main coupling from touching the bottom of the road being traveled on.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,585 issued to Chambers outlines the use of a folding ball trailer hitch with a safety chain anchor that is designed to be mounted in the bed of a pick-up truck. The safety chain anchor does not project upwardly from the hitch when the safety chain is disengaged. The safety chain anchor is relatively inexpensive to buy and to manufacture and also has a definitive upright and stowed position.
Each of these patents outline the use of either improved main couplings or improved safety couplings. The safety couplings are particularly well designed but could benefit from an improved mounting hook arrangement and auxiliary support used to accommodate the safety device. That is what is really needed, a safety coupling for a trailer that has an improved mounting hook for greater ease of assembly and auxiliary support.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a trailer safety chain solving the aforementioned problems is desired.